


Olympic Fever

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kids, Olympics!, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olympic Fever hits the Sousa household!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympic Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually more invested in the Winter Olympics but I've been drawn in this time around and was inspired to write something about Agent Carter and the Olympics!
> 
> P.S. Go Team Canada!

Despite owning a higher end model, the Sousa family rarely gathered around the television. Occasionally Daniel and 10 year old Michael would catch an episode of The Rifleman. And 6 and a half year old Angie loved the Andy Griffith Show. But beyond that, the tv was rarely turned on as it was in some households. In the Sousa household, books ruled the day, followed by the radio. And there was always homework to be done and swimming practice, and science experiments with Uncle Howard to conduct. Both Michael and Angie were never in need of the television to entertain them, even when their parents worked long hours.

This all changed in Feb of 1960 when for the first time, the Winter Olympics were broadcast on tv. Michael Sousa was hooked. For two weeks, he watched as many events as he could, cheering on the US team and celebrating when victory was achieved.

And now the excitement was building again, as the Summer Olympics were just around the corner. Michael had begged to be allowed to watch and Peggy and Daniel, spurred by his enthusiasm, decided to let him. Angie was less interested but did like shouting "Go USA" at the top of her lungs.

One night at the dinner table, Michael was deep in thought.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Michael?" Peggy lay down her fork and knife and waited. She had long learned that when Michael had something to say, you had to give your full attention.

"When the Olympics are on, will you cheer for the United States?"

"Why do you ask?" Peggy said quizzically.

"Well, you are from England so I thought you might cheer for them instead." 

Michael looked absolutely downtrodden at this thought and Daniel couldn't help but hide a smirk as he looked over at his wife.

"Well...I...of course I will be cheering for the United States," Peggy stated. "After all, I have lived here for a long time and it's my home."

"Are you sure you won't cheer for England?" Michael asked.

"Yea, Peg, are you sure?" Daniel repeated, a smile growing on his face.

"You two, really. I will cheer for the United States, I promise. Now let's move on. Tell me about your day with the Jarvises Michael."

The Olympics began and despite her promise, Peggy found it hard not to cheer for her home country. Daniel kept throwing her looks as they watched each event and she knew he was laughing at her. Could she help it if she wanted Great Britain to win? 

They all found a reason to cheer when they watched Wilma Rudolph win gold medal after gold medal in track and field. She ran incredibly fast and Peggy and Daniel joked that she would be a great asset to SHIELD. 

As the days went by, Olympic fever was high in the Sousa household. Soon they were all gathered around the TV set, watching event after event, cheering as the US won medal after medal. 

Peggy, true to her promise, did cheer mightily for her adopted country although in her head, she also cheered for Great Britain. Her son did not suspect but her husband most definitely did and teased her at every turn. 

And then the Olympics were over. Michael Sousa was disappointed that it had all happened so fast and was feeling glum that evening at the dinner table.

Once dinner was done and dessert was served, Peggy brought out a little surprise.

To both Michael and Angie's delight,she pinned gold paper medals on their shirts, telling them that they won the gold medal in being the best son and daughter ever. 

Of course, she had one for Daniel as well and as she pinned it on his shirt, he kissed her and called her his gold medal wife.

Over the years, Olympic fever never faded in the Sousa household. In fact, it reached its full peak in 1968 during the Summer Games in Mexico City when Michael Carter Sousa, aged 18, wowed the crowd and won 3 gold medals in swimming. 

And at the podium as he received his medal and heard the national anthem play, in his pocket was his good luck charm; the paper medal his mother had given him years before.

_______________________  
HISTORICAL NOTES

1960 Winter and Summer Olympics were the first to be broadcast on television. CBS bought the rights for $300,000.

The 1960 Summer Olympics were in Rome, Italy from Aug 25th to Sept 11th. The USA won 34 gold, 21 silver and 16 bronze. Great Britain only came away with 2 gold, 6 silver and 12 bronze.

Wilma Rudolph was the first American woman to win three gold medals in track and field during a single Olympic Games. She had polio and wore a brace until she was 9. She was called 'The Tornado, the fastest woman on earth.'

The 1968 Summer Olympics were in Mexico City.

The real winner of those three gold medals was Charlie Hickcox. He also won a silver that year as well.

The Rifleman was on from 1958-1963

The Andy Griffith Show started in 1960 and continued until 1968


End file.
